


Boner Squad Continues Riding

by Alexilulu



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Anal Fingering, Deepthroating, F/M, Face-Sitting, M/M, Morning Sex, Multi, Oral Sex, Post-Canon, Prostate Massage, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 12:04:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14715695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexilulu/pseuds/Alexilulu
Summary: Sometimes the leader needs to let someone else take the lead. Sometimes he lets two blondes take him wherever they want to go.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A happy birthday gift to [ Meltz AKA Rika AKA Great Friend](https://twitter.com/candymeltzdraws)! Apparently all my birthday gifts this year are going to be the ot3 being sweet and also horny. Who could have foreseen this. 
> 
> Postgame as in everyone's 18 at this point.

**Tall Blonde & Cocky (get it): **Hey

 **Sweet & Creamy Surprise (get it): **?

 **Tall Blonde & Cocky (get it): **I was thinking

 **Sweet & Creamy Surprise (get it)**: Oh god

 **Tall Blonde & Cocky (get it)**: Ffffffuck you

 **Tall Blonde & Cocky (get it):** anyway. Why do yall pick on me whenever we do it. Can’t we pick on you or akira instead

 **Sweet & Creamy Surprise (get it)**: Because

 **Sweet & Creamy Surprise (get it)**: boss makes the rules, akira is boss, qed

 **Tall Blonde & Cocky (get it): **ok. But. WHAT IF. We made the rules.

 **Sweet & Creamy Surprise (get it)**: but we don’t?

 **Tall Blonde & Cocky (get it): **but WHAT IF, ANN

 **Sweet & Creamy Surprise (get it)**: …

 **Sweet & Creamy Surprise (get it)**: i’m in

 **Tall Blonde & Cocky (get it): **hell yes

* * *

“So, guys. What are you doing?” Akira looks up to Ryuji against his side, then down to Ann leaning on his shoulder. The three of them are sprawled out on his bed, his favorite blondes scrolling on their phones in the guiltiest way he’s ever seen.

“N-Nothin.” Ryuji murmurs, not looking at Akira.

“It’s cold so we figured we should warm you up.” Ann is at least able to lie slightly more convincingly, rubbing her head against Akira’s shoulder for emphasis.

“Uh huh. You know how I know you’re up to something? We always sit with Ryuji in the middle, so we can grab him if he tries to escape.”

Ryuji swallows audibly. “W-wait, you both said you do that because I’m your favorite pillow.”

“Well, that too.” Akira leans harder against him for emphasis, murmuring appreciatively. “So. What’s the plan?”

“We were gonna go to town on you.” Ann locks her phone and sets it down. “Only seemed fair, y’know?”

“Hey…” Ryuji grumbles, but stops when Akira nuzzles his shoulder.

“Oh please, like we weren’t obvious. Akira, you always take the lead, but we wanna be able to do stuff too, you know?” Ann sits up, stripping out of her hoodie and straightening her crop top.

“Okay. Go for it.” He looks up to Ryuji, pouting his lips and making kissy noises.

“Seriously?” Ryuji grins when his lips meet Akira’s, and he can feel a tightening in his stomach when Akira moans gently against him, Ann’s hand slipping under Akira’s shirt and rubbing his abdomen possessively.

“Alright, you gay idiots, I wanna kiss too…” Ann brushes Akira’s hair aside to kiss her way up his neck to his ear, nibbling on it gently and muttering into it. “Ryuji’s not the only one who’s wanted to do stuff to you _forever_ here.”

“Jeez, I’m in high demand.” He chuckles as Ryuji tugs Akira’s shirt off, hands cupping his pectorals from behind. Ann follows his turn with kisses along his chin until their own lips meet, Ann kissing him hungrily. Akira hisses under his breath when Ann bites his lower lip and tugs at it gently, then yelps in surprise when Ryuji takes one of his nipples and _twists_. Before he knows it, Ann’s lips are on the spot, her tongue lapping at the now-erect tissue, and Akira shudders, exhaling hard.

Ryuji and Ann work in concert, kissing their way down both sides of him, biting and teasing until Akira cries out and kissing it better until he’s panting, uncomfortably erect and feeling Ryuji’s own cock pressing into his ass under him. Finally, at long last, Ryuji’s hands slip down to his waist, unbuckling his belt and loosening his pants enough for Ann to tug them off. While she’s occupied with that, Ryuji’s hand dips under his waistband, wrapping around Akira’s cock and tickling the head with one finger. Akira moans, biting his tongue and leaning hard back into Ryuji, shifting his hips to try to tease Ryuji’s cock in return.

“Hey, hands off.” Ann flicks Ryuji’s hand through Akira’s underwear until he withdraws. “That’s mine, go get your own.” She tugs Akira’s underwear down now too, leaving it dangling from one ankle and takes his cock into her own hand, smiling at him. “C’mon, hon, on your knees for us, okay?” She pulls Akira forward out of Ryuji’s lap until he’s on his hands and knees on top of her.

“Man, so possessive.” Ryuji mutters, getting off the bed and wandering off somewhere behind Akira. He turns to look, suddenly worried, but Ann delicately takes his chin in her hand and turns him back to her.

“Eyes on me, babe. Don’t you worry for a second about him, I want you all to myself for now.” Ann tugs at his cock for emphasis, and Akira whines in return, locking eyes with her. “Good boy.” Ann leans up to kiss him, long and slow, and while his attention is focused on her tongue in his mouth she tugs him again, hard, and he can feel her smiling against his lips when he cries out into her mouth. “Oh, Akira, you’re so pretty when you’re blushing.” Ann says, kissing his forehead.

“M’not…” He murmurs in response, only for her to stroke his cock and prove him wrong, burying his head in her chest and moaning. “Fuck, Ann…”

“Don’t kill the poor guy yet, jeez.” Akira can hear squelching sounds coming from behind him under Ryuji’s voice. “I still haven’t gotten to the good parts. Deep breath, Akira.”

“What are you—” Akira cuts himself off when a lubed finger slips into his ass, groaning low in his throat when it’s joined by a second. “Oh, fuck…”

“Doin’ OK, babe?” Ann brushes Akira’s hair out of his face, kissing his cheek. Akira groans in response, nodding slowly. Ann smiles, then nods to Ryuji. “Okay. Do your worst, hon.”

Ryuji’s fingers are rough against him when they move, probing in and down and questing for just the right spot. Akira moans and his voice raises in pitch when Ann starts stroking him at the same time, clawing at the bedding for purchase.

“Fuck, fuck, Ryuji, lower, you’re almost—haaaaaaah, fuck, there, there, right thereeeeeee…” Akira chants into Ann’s shoulder, Ryuji’s fingers rolling into and stroking the hard knob of his prostate, the pressure building in his stomach leaving him on the edge of gagging, driving out every other thought on his mind that isn’t the hand on his cock stroking away with agonizing slowness and the fingers buried in his ass that move faster with every passing moment.

“Y’gonna beg for it?” Ryuji leans across Akira’s back, pressing his fingers deeper into Akira—and off his prostate—with the extra weight as he talks into Akira’s ear. “I wanna hear you say what you want, tough guy. I just follow orders, so tell me what to do.”

"You heard him, Akira. You call the shots, so what do you want us to do? My hand’s getting tired, I might stop soon…” Ann, the devil on his shoulder, talks into the other ear, a dangerous purr in her voice.

“Oh, god, fuck, don’t stop, please please don’t please..I wanna come, come so bad, i’m so close. Please, let me come, don’t stop fucking me…” Akira’s so far gone, driven beyond shame or fear or worry and directly into their hands, putty to be shaped as his lovers please. Even so, he can feel heat spreading across his body, fire burning in his veins from the fire set in his stomach by their touch.

“Okay, baby, we’ll let you come.” Ann kisses him on the cheek, moving her hand faster and tightening her grip. Akira whines, wiggling his hips with her movements until Ryuji’s fingers are in the right spot again.

“Ryuji, please, you gotta, I’m—fuck fuck FUCK!” Akira cries out when Ryuji starts rolling his fingers around the spot, maddening circles that leave him nothing to do but come furiously against Ann’s stomach, held up only by force of will and two pairs of hands holding him in place. Finally, Akira is spent, and lowers himself to the bed next to Ann with some help from her. Through glasses knocked askew in the mayhem, Akira can see Ryuji going around cleaning up after him and mopping up Ann’s stomach, all while sporting a prodigious erection in his shorts.

“You guys didn’t come. Just me.” Akira murmurs, head rested on Ann’s arm. She pets his head with the other hand, smiling.

“Coming isn’t everything, babe. And we can take care of that later, so...yeah.”

“Not fair. Don’t just wanna be the only one…” Akira’s drifting off, exhausted from the ordeal his lovers put him through.

“Plenty of time for that in the morning.” Ryuji says, settling in on Akira’s other side, his slowly softening cock pressing into Akira’s back.

“And tomorrow. And the day after that. We got all the time in the world now, babe, so let’s just enjoy it.” Ann rolls onto her side, kissing Akira’s forehead and leaning up over him to do the same for Ryuji.

Akira murmurs nonsense, rubbing his head harder into Ann’s arm and breathing softly.

“There he goes. I think the only time I see him sleep soundly is after he nuts.” Ryuji whispers to Ann, smiling. He can’t help himself and ends up brushing his hands through Akira’s curls.

“We’ll just have to keep this up, then. Get some sleep, Ryuji, he’s probably gonna be super pushy in the morning.”

“Yeah.” Both of them stay awake for awhile longer, quietly watching the man who brought them together, bound them in bonds tighter than blood into something more, sleep soundly for the first time in months.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UHHHHHHH MY HAND SLIPPED? more specifically i had Ideas but I couldn't make them work until I had a flash of inspiration, and. well.

Ann yawns when she wakes up, stretching and nearly falling off the bed in doing so. Luckily, she sleeps with a man with the reflexes (and demeanor) of a cat, who grabs her by the arm and hauls her back before she topples. In the early dawn, Akira looks like a panther who fell asleep in a sunbeam, squinting at her without his glasses.

“Hell of a way to wake someone up.” Akira murmurs, staring at her.

“It’s not my fault!” Ann cries out, and Akira shushes her, nodding back to Ryuji snoring softly behind him, pressed to the wall. “It’s not my fault.” She repeats quietly.

“Uh huh.” Akira doesn’t take his hand from her arm, instead rolling over on top of her. “So, I think I still owe the both of you a little something.”

“A little what?” Ann raises an eyebrow.

“A little death.” Akira frowns when Ann looks like she doesn’t get it. “You know...the melt, hard strokes, fading, a crisis.”

“I don’t get it…” Ann mumbles, blushing.

“Ugh. Orgasm, come, jerking off, getting your nut, whatever.”

“Oh.  _...Ohhhhh. _ ” Ann covers her mouth, stifling a giggle. “Sorry, I’ve never heard any of those before.” Akira huffs, and she snorts. “I said I was sorry!”

“It’s fine.” Akira leans down, kissing Ann’s pulse point, much to her appreciation. “I still love you both even if you’re uncultured swine.”

“Alright, buddy, you can flatter me but you’re gonna need to be much nicer if you want me to nut right now.” Ann laughs under her breath when Akira bites her neck playfully, exhaling gently. Akira kisses his way down her neck, skipping her chest entirely and making for her crotch, tugging her terrycloth shorts down. “Oh, slow down, I’m barely—ooh…” Akira gently parts her legs, kissing her inner thighs and running his tongue along the most sensitive parts of her legs, learned from long experience. Ann spreads herself wider for him, a hand reaching up to cup one of her own breasts and kneading softly.

“Here, I wanna try something.” Akira flips over onto his back, nestling his head between her thighs, curls tickling the sensitive skin. “Sit on my face.”

Ann giggles, sitting up. “Seriously?”

“Yeah. Just don’t wake up Ryuji.” Akira murmurs while Ann twists herself around to face the right direction and lowers herself onto his chest.

“Please, that guy could sleep through a bomb.” Ann tugs her panties aside, rolling herself forward for him. Her hands fly up to her mouth immediately when Akira starts lapping at her pussy, tongue flickering in just enough to make her twitch before sliding upwards to somewhere new, and then back down again. She can see the smug look on his face when she looks down at him, and he makes a point of nuzzling his face against her, eliciting a small moan of pleasure she only partly stifles.

Well, two can play at that game. Ann leans down, taking a hold of his head by his hair in one hand and steadying herself on her thigh with the other and brings herself down more fully on his mouth, grinding against his chin and mouth with purpose. She whines with joy when Akira’s tongue returns to work after a moment, slipping inside her and lavishing attention wherever her movements against him take it. 

Akira’s hand lands on her thigh on top of her own, and she unthinkingly laces her fingers together with his, riding him for all he’s worth and watching his intense stare at her pelvis only making her feel warmer and tighter. His other hand cups her ass, as if to encourage her to not hold back, so she leans down over them both, using the wall for support and rolling her hips against him with all her strength, rapidly fading under the weight of her burgeoning orgasm. At this point, she’s beyond thought, only chasing the bliss of Akira’s face against her, muffling moans in her throat ineffectually. Eventually, Akira returns to the lead when the strength leaves her, his unending hunger for her driving her over the edge into orgasm, and she comes against his face in a crescendo of wave after wave, leaving him sticky and wet.

Ann sits back on Akira’s chest, gasping for air and looking down at the mess she’s made of his face. “S-sorry. I didn’t think that would be so...good.”

“It’s okay.” Akira wipes his mouth with one hand, smirking. “I’ve had worse.”

“You have not.” Ann slides off of him, wobbling over to her overnight bag and tossing Akira a towel before hunting for new clothes. “I’m gonna go get some coffee from Starbucks. You wanna wake up Ryuji?”

“Oh, I’d be happy to.”

* * *

Ryuji wakes up groggily, dazzled by a beam of sunlight pouring through the window above him and directly in his eyes. He blinks blearily, shading his eyes and bringing the rest of the room into focus. He’s on his back, and a glance to the side reveals Ann and Akira missing. A jolt runs up his spine when something touches his skin, running up his leg, and he looks down to find the source.

Akira, smiling and licking his lips with his eyes fixed on Ryuji’s flaccid cock laying against his thigh, the shorts he fell asleep in mysteriously absent. Ryuji’s jaw drops, and Akira’s eyes flicker up to him, staring for a long moment before returning his eyes to the prize. “Good morning.”

“I—good morning?” Apparently satisfied by Ryuji’s returning the greeting, Akira hefts Ryuji’s cock and presses it against his cheek, a spine-tingling shudder at the sudden warmth making Ryuji shiver.

“I was gonna try to wake you up with this, but you’re weirdly unresponsive when you’re asleep. I couldn’t get you hard to save my life.” Akira’s tongue flickers out as he drags the cock along his cheek, leaving a long trail of saliva along it as it starts to harden rapidly against him. “There we go. I thought you’d be easier to get going than Ann, but so much for that.”

“Where is s-she, anyway?” Ryuji hiccups when Akira kisses the shaft, peeling back his foreskin with utmost care.

“Getting coffee.” Akira says conversationally, licking his lips. “Think you can finish before she gets back?”

“Maybe? You’ll have to w-w-w-w—fuck, Akira, warn a guy…” Ryuji stammers when Akira swirls his tongue around the head, tasting Ryuji’s sweat on his tongue and lapping it up. Akira gives Ryuji a quick eye roll before he starts sucking, starting slowly with just the head in his mouth and stroking the shaft with two fingers. Ryuji’s reaction is to throw his head back, grunting and stretching his legs uselessly under Akira’s weight. His toes curl and uncurl as Akira runs his tongue down the length of his shaft and sucks one of his balls hard enough to make Ryuji’s vision dance with stars.

“Fuck, dude, it’s too early for this…” Ryuji squeezes his eyes shut in the shaft of sunlight, breathing hard to try to hold himself back. Akira’s always been all too eager to play with him, teasing him until he can’t think, but today the slowness that he moves with is more than maddening, making Ryuji’s mind dance with images of harder, more forceful fantasies than any of them have tried before. “Akira. Akira...you’re killing me, dude.”

“That’s the point, right?” Akira pops Ryuji’s cock out of his mouth, stroking with agonizing slowness. “You guys teased me forever last night. Fair’s fair.”

“Fuck. Okay, I’m sorry, dude, but I’m gonna explode if you don’t do something. Please…” Ryuji sits up, locking eyes with Akira. “I’ll do anything, Akira, please…”

“Anything?” His stroke twists at the end, rolling the head of his cock in the palm of his hand and Ryuji whines, hits the bed with an open palm.

“Anything. Please, I’m so fucking hard, you gotta do something!”

“Okay. Hold still, okay?” Akira takes his head back into his mouth, and Ryuji’s head lolls against the pillow when Akira pushes his cock further and further into his mouth until he can feel his head hit the back of Akira’s throat. A small, obscene gag from Akira makes the both of them shiver, and Ryuji’s reaction when Akira starts moving is equally obscene, a stream of curses and whines every time Akira buries Ryuji’s cock down his throat.

“Fuck fuck fuck, dude, oh damn it, you’re so fucking good at that what the  _ hell _ , fuck, shit, shit, Akira, I’m gonna—” Ryuji cries out, and Akira sucks up the rest of his cock, and his cum with it. Ryuji lays on the bed panting while Akira stands, wiping his mouth and licking his lips. Akira sits down next to his head, running a hand through Ryuji’s hair.

“That’s my thank you for last night. Hope you had a good time.” Akira smiles when Ryuji gives a weak thumbs up, petting his head again.

“Y’all done yet?” Ann calls up from down in the cafe. “Your coffee’s gonna get cold, and I’m not going back to Starbucks!”

Akira stands, giving Ryuji one last look before walking to the staircase and leaning over the rail. “It’s fine! Ryuji’ll be a minute, though.”

“Fucked his brains out already? That was only like 10 minutes.”

“What can I say?” Akira shrugs, catching Ryuji’s eye just before he heads downstairs. “I have that effect on people.”


End file.
